


Stay with me?

by PocketSilverShit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Reader, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketSilverShit/pseuds/PocketSilverShit
Summary: Your whole life you've been able to hear them, one full of rage and the other full of hope. You're the perfect balance between them. Your parents had hidden you away from the world as to make sure you'd be safe from evil. However, being force-sensitive and inconspicuous is harder than it seems.When the first order takes away your parents you're left to fend for yourself. Will you be able to survive and find the two beings you're connected to?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Rey (Star Wars) & Reader, Rey (Star Wars)/Reader, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 140





	1. You're not crazy

Your whole life you'd been able to hear them.   
  
It'd been your 15th birthday when you'd been able to see them if you concentrated.  
  
A couple of years later you had been able to see glimpses of what they saw.   
  
Now if you closed your eyes, you could see the aura around them.   
  
One was soft, you assumed she was female, the blue that surrounded her was calming and reassuring. She never gave up the light.   
But the feelings she feels causes tears to sting at your eyes and hopelessness to pull at your heart. When you focused on her, you were sure she could feel it as well, her surprise at the feeling caused the corner of your lips to twitch into a smile. 

The other was nothing but sharp and rough, definitely male, the red aura that surrounded him caused fury and anger to rise inside of you, it made you want to scream.   
Everything he felt was negative if you tapped into his emotions the anger would consume you.   
Last time you had attempted to be in sync with his emotions, you had torn your bedroom to shreds and he had been proud of you. You were sure he knew you were there.

If you focused hard enough, you could see yourself between them. The perfect balance between the two. 

When the first order came knocking, your parents had ushered you out the back door. Shoving a bag of emergency credits and portions in your arms. As you ran, blaster shots rang loud and clear. You didn't look back. 

You found yourself hiding in the trees that surrounded your village markets where most ships were stationed. It was then and only then you allowed yourself to feel. Involuntarily, the connection between you and them had opened.   
-  
 _Sorry  
 **I'm sorry**  
Can you hear me?  
 **Let me find you**  
Is someone there?  
 **Come with me  
**_

-

Sending them both a feeling of anger and disappointment, you looked through the bag your parents had given you.   
There wasn't much, just a couple of portions, some credits and a cylinder. Instinctively you looked around when you were sure the coast was clear.   
  
You pulled out the cylindrical object. Turning it over in your hand you studied every ridge and edge of it. Noticing the round button on the side, you hesitated to click it.   
Gathering your courage you placed your thumb over the button. Concern and panic flooded your head, the connection had opened up _again.  
_

_-  
_

_**Lightsaber**   
_

_a weapon?  
_

_**Don't let it touch you  
** _

_**Face it the right way  
** _

_**be careful  
** _

_be careful  
_

_-  
_

Feeling foolish you sent a quick 'thank you' through the connection.   
Checking the lightsaber was faced away from you, which it wasn't, you faced it so it wouldn't _impale_ you. Its was times like these you were glad you had this connection.   
  
This time you confidently pushed the sleek black button, your weapon hummed as a purple blade ignited from the top. To your surprise, two shorter blades emerged from the sides in a diagonal angle.   
  
Your eyes widened as you looked down at the saber. You'd never seen anything like it, and you judged from the surprise your connection felt, they hadn't either.   
  
You turned it over in your hand, giving it a few testing swings before turning it off again.   
You'd always known you were strong with the force, your parents had made you train every day for the past decade ensuring that you'd be able to take care of yourself if it was ever needed. 

But never had you been given, or trained, with a lightsaber. You'd never even seen one before today. 

At this moment you'd felt a sense of calmness, _'you can do this you've been trained your whole life, now you just gotta survive!'_ you thought to yourself. That confidence was short lived as you heard cries of fear from the markets.   
  
Making a quick decision, you grabbed your bag and saber, then began to frantically run to the surrounding ships.   
  
The screams and blaster shots were growing louder and more frequent, panicking you pushed yourself to run a little harder.   
  
In the distance, you could see a group of pudgy looking creatures hastily loading crates onto a ship. Relief involuntarily swelled inside you and you waved your arms trying to gain their attention. When that didn't work you yelled out a quick "hey!" 

Almost immediately they dropped what they were doing and raised their weapons to you.   
Coming to a skidding halt you inwardly cringed, _fuck I'm stupid_ , you thought.   
  
With your hands raised, you began slowly walking towards them.   
"Please you have to help me, I need to get off this planet" You pleaded.  
  
With their guns still trained on you, none of them made an attempt to converse, perhaps they didn't speak your language? Never the less you continued talking.   
  
"i- I can trade you!, I'll work and I have credits!" You didn't bother concealing the desperation in your voice. Just as you thought you were screwed a gruff voice sneered.  
"open the bag"  
The surprise you felt was immediate, your eyes opened wide and you scrambled to unlatch the satchel.   
  
The creature's eyes watched your every move with caution, but once the bag opened. You saw his eyes light up, and he signalled for his men to lower their weapons.   
  
"trade us all that and we'll drop you at the next planet," The leader said smugly. You knew he was trying to scam you, the number of credits in your bag was worth much more than he was letting on. It didn't stop you from accepting though.   
  
Everything that happened next was a blur. You were hurriedly rushed onboard the spacecraft and sat up near the cockpit, your credits were taken from you and you were more or less forgotten about as the creatures continued working around you.   
  
Although you were curious, you didn't ask what was in the crates. The thought that they might throw you off for such a question quelled any oncoming curiosity. In this first moment of proper relaxation since this morning, you allowed your eyes to slip shut.  
  
Your hands made their way to your head as you attempted to massage away the abrupt headache you'd been nesting. With your closed eyes, you began to focus on the aura of the two strangers in your mind.   
  
Although you knew you were force-sensitive, you desperately hoped you weren't crazy, it was more or less unheard of to be able to see people in your mind through the force.   
-  
 _ **You're not crazy**_  
 _Oh stars what if I'm crazy  
_

_-  
_

You smiled to yourself, despite the situation. 


	2. Nasty creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your whole life you've been able to hear them, one full of rage and the other full of hope. You're the perfect balance between them. Your parents had hidden you away from the world as to make sure you'd be safe from evil. However, being force-sensitive and inconspicuous is harder than it seems.  
> When the first order takes away your parents you're left to fend for yourself. Will you be able to survive and find the two beings you're connected to?

You'd fallen asleep not long after you'd closed your eyes, the past day had taken its toll on your mentality. 

You rubbed the heels of your hands over your eyes as a mind splitting headache awoke you from your peaceful slumber. 

-

_You're much louder_

**_where are you_ **

_I think I can feel you._

**_I will find you_ **

-

One hand still rubbing, you opened an eye to see the creatures on the ship gawking at you. 

Still half asleep you hadn't realised what they had been staring at. 

Following their gaze, you looked down to discover your shirt had fallen so low your cleavage was on full view. 

Blood stung your cheeks as you hastily tugged your shirt up. 

The creatures around you laughed and mocked your embarrassment. It was humiliating.

Not wasting a second you asked for the refresher, in their laughter a couple of them pointed vaguely. _'Helpful'_ you thought bitterly. 

As you began walking away, you felt a sharp sting on your ass, one of them had slapped you. With your back turned to them, you allowed your face to contort into pain. 

Laughter erupted behind you.

It was as if your body had gone into autopilot, you walked and walked until you were sure you'd be unheard. 

-

**_Nasty creatures_ **

-

You felt his jealousy and possessiveness, though you chose to ignore it. 

Finding what looked like an empty storage room, you allowed yourself to slump against a wall and slide to the ground. 

The events of the previous day played like a holofilm in your mind. It wouldn't stop. 

Screams, blasts and ringing noises plagued your mind. 

In an attempt to make it stop, you brought your hands to your head, and you squeezed your eyes shut so hard you saw stars. Your breaths became ragged and uneven as tears welled in your tired eyes. 

As they spilt down your cheeks, you felt hopeless and smaller than ever.

You weren't sure how long you had sat like that, crumpled on the floor. But when the ringing noise had dulled, you felt something soft brush against your cheek. You leaned into its warmth, seeking any comfort you could get. 

When the touch began to flicker, you realised it wasn't really there. Opening your mind to the force, you saw a blue light in the form of a girl sitting in front of you. It was her. She sent reassurance and love through your connection. 

You smiled and touched her hand with your light. 

"I knew you were a girl." 

You whispered to nobody. You felt her smile and giddiness as if it were your own. 

Feeling more confident than before, you began to make your way back to the cockpit. 

After making several wrong turns, you began to hear the idle chit chat of the crew.

Stepping into the light, you made no attempt at eye contact as you sat down by your bag. 

"Where exactly are we going?" You questioned. You were _pretty_ sure you had the right to ask that, you _were_ the one who was being dropped there. 

A moment of silence passed before a gruff voice called out, 

"Jakku" 

_'Jakku? Where even is that'_ you thought to yourself. You'd never heard of it. Sensing your confusion, one of the creatures attempted to explain. 

"Y'know, the big sandy desert where scavengers live." 

You began to picture it, maybe one of them had heard of it? 

Almost immediately, you were flooded with a sense of panic.

-

_Jakku? I'm in Jakku_

**_the desert_ **

_That's why you're so loud!_

-

The girl was in Jakku? 

You felt her anxiety as if it were your own; it made you want to curl in on yourself. 

Doing your best to relieve her of her anxiety, you send her a feeling of courage. 

You can't help but feel a little hurt when she shuts you out, now not able to feel her connection 

you sulk at the emptiness.

The creatures began getting ready for dissent, you pull your knees tighter to your chest and keep one hand on your saber. Still a little wary after the earlier incident.

When you land your eyes widen in awe at the sandy surface of the planet. 

"Wait here until we've finished with the boss and then you're free to leave."

A gruff voice called to you. 

Bored, you watched the creatures bumble about and unload the crates. 

When they call to you a second time, you grab your empty bag and make your way off the ship. 

Nodding to you they walk off together, _'are they not going to close their ship? Is that now how ships work?',_ you think. 

Admiring the sand-based planet, you stand with sand between your toes and allow yourself to feel excited. 

Your excitement is short-lived as a blast hits the sand a little while away from you. You sputter at the sand that got in your mouth, suddenly not liking sand that much.

You paw at your eyes for a little while longer before opening them to see a male, a female and a little orange droid running towards you, 

"what about that ship?" the man yells.

" _that ones garbage_ " the girl retorts, you can't help but feel a _little_ offended, you quite liked this ship. 

You snort as the quad jumper they were running towards explodes. 

When the girl turns, your breath hitches in your throat.

 _'It's you',_ your voice is breathy.

Without a second thought, you wave your arms yelling "hey! over here."

Heads snapping in your direction they run to you, tiredness visible. 

You race through the door and begin flicking the switches which you assume will turn on the engine. 

Loud footsteps echo throughout the hall leading to you. 

You try not to look at her as the girl sits in the cockpit and begins to flick switches.

Without paying you much attention, she tells you what to do, sensing her stress, you go along with her. 

-

_I can do this; I can do this_

-

A smile spreads across your cheeks, and she looks at you oddly. 

Following the orders she yells at you, the ship bumps against the ground, swerves blasts and finally is smooth sailing throughout the endless space around you.

She lets out an excited squeal and pulls you out of the co-pilot's seat, the corners of her eyes crinkle as she smiles and swings you around. 

Blood bites your cheeks as you stare at her in wonder, _does she recognise me_ , you think.

Seconds later the male she had come on board with skids into the room and you all begin to excitedly chatter, thrilled at the escape you had just managed. 

Once the adrenaline has worn off, she turns to the little orange and white droid who is standing at her feet.

"BB8 don't worry, he's with the resistance."

The male looks to the side and avoids eye contact with anyone.

"He'll get you to your base, we both will." 

Sighing she gets to her feet and looks directly at you. 

Her eyes met yours, and you let go of a breath you hadn't known you'd been holding. The smile from her lips now gone as she looks at you in confusion.

"Thank you for letting us aboard your ship, that was very kind."

You felt the blood bite your cheeks, and you were sure you were red all over.

Stuttering out a barely audible 'you're welcome', in a soft tone she continues. 

"I don't know your name."

Her Aubrey eyes are still trained on yours.

"I don't know _either_ of your names."

Finally breaking contact with you, her eyes flick to the male. 

"Finn, my names Finn, what's yours?" He asks

Suddenly feeling as if your tongue had swelled up and your mouth had dried of any moisture you forced yourself to say your name.

Her lips twitch, and softly she replies.

"I'm Rey."

_Rey_ , you can feel yourself go even redder. Somehow you felt as if you'd always known her name, and it fit her _perfectly_. 

You've known her your whole life, you'd felt and understood everything about her. 

But suddenly it was too overwhelming, she didn't know who you were.

Losing control for _just_ a second, behind her a pipe burst. 

' _oh, shit was that me_ ' you thought. 

Not wasting any more time you began helping her fix the burst.

Throughout your connection, you could hear the other snickering. 


	3. Trust me

The burst pipe had been fixed relatively quickly, crisis averted. 

Rey was like no other you'd ever met, although she was timid she was also a born leader. 

She had no problem giving commands or receiving them, she was brilliant.

Everything was smooth sailing for only a moment before an ominous red light coated the interior of your ship. 

The sound of ships power shutting off bounced off the walls.

In a sudden panic you, Rey and Finn ran to the cockpit, attempting to find the source of the problem. 

"Someones locked onto us, they've overridden all controls."

Rey said, wide-eyed.

A shadow was cast over the front window, and you stared in shock.  _ 'What did I get myself into'  _ you thought.

Using one foot to step on your shoulder and one hand to steady himself on Rey, Finn scrambled to get a better look at the ship engulfing yours. Rey looked  _ entirely _ unamused. 

"Its the first order," He said, breaths coming raggedly.

How were you going to get out of this, you'd only just met her, and you were already probably about to be killed. The first order was going to take her away from you, and she'd never know the bond you shared. Letting your thoughts race mile a minute you hadn't realised Rey and Finn had both left you. Shaking yourself out of your panic, you scanned the room, in search of the duo. 

Your name was called, and out of the corner of your eye, you saw a frazzled Rey pop up from the open hatch in the floor you'd been in to fix the pipe. 

"Come on," She said exasperated.

You stumbled over to the hatch and hopped in. 'Oh man, I definitely should have been listening',

The two of them began talking about storm troopers and toxins, you were becoming more confused by the second. 

Finn lifted the hatch door and peered out. Silently you scooted next to Rey. 

"So what are we doing." 

She dropped the wires she'd been holding and turned to you, incredulous. 

"Are you kidding" She deadpanned. 

Her eyes scanned the floor in search of something. 

When she didn't find what she had been looking for, her eyes flicked to yours. She scrunched up her nose. 

"You. Weren't. Listening!" She said a slap to the arm between each of her words. 

"Yeah, I was kind of in the middle of having my own panic." 

You were both hushed as Finn dropped the hatch and backed away. 

Two sets of footsteps stomped across the floor. 

You peered through one of the many cracks in the floor, it didn't look like the first order. 

It was just a man and a Wookie. 

Rey gestured for you to hold out your hands, she stepped up, and with your boost, she attempted to get a better look. 

You stood silent for a moment, gazing up at her before turning your gaze forward. 

Your cheeks immediately reddened as you came face to face with her crotch. 

Finn stifled a snort as he watched you stumble and panic. 

The lights returned, and power was restored as the man fiddled with different buttons. 

Not having a steady grip, Rey bumped her head on the top of the hatch.

The man and the Wookie stopped bickering.

Their footsteps stopped, as well. 

All three of you crouched down together, hands covering your mouths. 

The hatch was ripped open, and a gruff voice asked,

"Where are the others." 

When no one answered, he continued.

"Wheres the pilot."

Rey's hand found its way to yours, fingers intertwined. 

Shakily she answered. 

"You?" The greying man questioned. 

"No its true, we're the only ones on board!" You said frantically. 

The Wookie growled, and Rey began to pull herself out of the hatch. 

"You can understand that thing?" Finn asked.

You zoned out on the conversation around you as you climbed out of the hatch.

You needed to get yourself under control, she had to figure it out herself you couldn't let everything she did get you so flustered. 

Once again, Rey's soft voice pulled you from your thoughts. 

"Can you believe we're meeting  _ the  _ Han Solo" Her smile was toothy and ear to ear, your heart fluttered at the sight. 

You smiled back, and she ran off after Han. 

_ 'Wait. Han Solo.  _ **_ The _ ** _ Han Solo' _

Oh, stars maybe you should stop zoning out so often. 

Everything that happened next was a blur, one moment you were explaining what a Rathtar was to Rey and the next you were being shoved in another hatch. 

You ended up chest to chest with her and watched as her cheeks became dusted with crimson, maybe she had an inkling to who you were?

The voices were muffled, and you had no sight of Han above you, the three of you crawled along the metal flooring, attempting to get a better view. 

Although the voices were muffled, you could tell Han wasn't going to talk his way out of this. 

"They have blasters" Rey whispered. 

Again you were on the move, needing to find a way to help the situation. 

-

** Use your saber  **

-

_ 'Ah, there he is' _ , you thought. He'd been awfully quiet during this little adventure. 

-

** Crawl left until you reach the control room **

-

'What, no?' you thought back. 

A ferocious roar echoed through the small tunnel you were crawling through, blaster shots and screams followed.

You, Finn and Rey, stopped dead in your tracks. 

"This was a mistake." 

"Huge"

-

** Trust me **

-

Silently groaning you decided you had nothing left to lose. 

"I have a plan, I need to get to the control room for it to work though."

Rey looked at you as if you were crazy, Finn, on the other hand, nodded. 

"Focus on finding BB8, Han and Chewie" You ordered. 

With one last smile you began crawling through the gap to your left, Rey hadn't moved yet. 

Throughout your connection, you could feel his smugness. 

You rolled your eyes and listened to his directions. 

-

** You're here **

-

Lifting yourself out of the floor, you were met with dozens of screens showcasing every room, corridor, nook and cranny of the ship. 

You scanned each monitor for your friends, they were being chased by a Rathtar. 

In your panic, you began pressing every button in an attempt to help them. 

On one monitor, you saw Finn being dragged off by one of the creatures. 

On another, you saw Han and Chewie about to be gunned down by one of the gangs. 

-

** Press the top right button **

-

Without thinking, you pressed the button, and a hatch closed between Han and the gang. 

It was a good thing you had spotted them, a few seconds later, a Rathtar stumbled into the corridor. Its sharp teeth tearing the men limb from limb. 

Turning your focus back to Finn, you reached out to your connection for help, you were met with silence. 

Annoyance flowed through your bond. 

' _ What, is he jealous or something?' _ you thought. 

Hitting every button in your reach, you managed to open a hatch leading to outside the ship. Horrified you hit it again, and Finns back hit the wall of the hatch, if you had been a second slower, he would have been pulled out with the Rathtar. 

Sighing, you slumped against the wall. Happy to have just a second of peace.

Your moment of peace was short-lived though, Rey's angry string of curses brought you back to the real world. 

She was stood in the corner of a corridor, on both sides, gang members were running towards her. 

She called your name, and you watched her intently. 

'How do I help her', you thought frantically. 

"I can't beat them alone!" She cried. 

-

** Crawl through the ceiling panels **

-

You let out a tearful huff and began crawling towards Rey. 

_ 'Thank you' _ , you said back. He preened at your praise. 

With his direction you found her fast, kicking open a loose panel you hopped down.

Unintentionally, the metal slob hit the heads of one of the gangs, taking them out. 

_ 'Whoops' _

"Little help here," She said shakily as she blocked attack after attack from the remaining men. 

Immediately you jumped into battle, fists swinging and legs kicking. 

Whenever Reys back was turned, you'd take the opportunity to use the force to aid you. 

In little time the gang around you were sprawled across the floor. 

Chest huffing you turned to Rey, her cheeks were tinged red, sweat trickling down her temple and her baby hairs plastered to her forehead. 

Your stomach flipped, and you nervously smiled. 

Taking a cautious step towards you, she engulfed you in a hug. Breaths shaky you both chuckled. You ignored the tugging at your ankle. 

Stepping away from each other, she looked at you with such intensity you felt as if you were the most important being in the universe. 

Without warning, your feet slipped from underneath you, and you were landing face-first on the cold hard metal ground. 

You groaned as you sat up, the ache not lifting. Tentatively opening your eyes, you were met with the blur of a fist. 

A couple hits to your head, and you were out cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a filler chapter, next chapter we get into some heavy plot though!  
> Sorry, this one was so boring :(


	4. That really fucking hurt

** Are you okay **

-

The warmth surrounding you brings back your consciousness. But you've been in situations like this before, it's better to stay quiet and keep your breath steady, just in case you're in trouble. 

Everything is so quiet. 

You almost jump when a hand strokes your hair. 

"How do we know we can trust her, or them," A hushed voice says. 

"I just have this feeling." 

This voice was a little closer to you, almost as if it was coming from above you. 

"It feels like I've known her my whole life."

You identify the voice as Rey. 

"I don't know how, but I know she's safe."

You can feel your cheeks reddening, you hadn't expected her to stand up for you. 

The ship rocks and your body jolts, head crashing down onto the warmth beneath you. 

Groaning you bring a hand to your head,

_ 'that really fucking hurt.'  _

"Hello," Rey says.

Sitting up, you're brought face to face with Rey. Your head had been resting on her lap, and she'd been stroking your hair. 

A little startled, you hurriedly sat up. 

_ 'What happened?' _ you thought

Sensing your confusion, she began recounting the story that had lead to your head throbbing like a motherfucker. 

_ "Ughhh" _ , you groan, sliding your hands down your face. 

You'd face-planted how embarrassing. 

Your embarrassment, however, was soon forgotten when you heard the faintest of laughs. 

_ 'She's so beautiful' _ You thought. 

"where are we going?" You asked, noticing you were still in hyperspace. 

With a dismissive wave of his, hand Han explained what was happening. 

Soon you felt the familiar rumble of a ship coming out of hyperspace. Standing up together, you, Rey and Finn joined Han in the cockpit. 

The world below was filled with green trees and murky lakes, it was beautiful. 

"I didn't know there was this much green in the galaxy" Rey whispered, disbelief in her voice. 

Your heart ached, sorrow filling you to the brim, you should have gone to her sooner. 

You promised yourself after all this was over, you'd take her wherever she wanted. 

The second the Millenium falcon landed, Rey was pulling you by the hand to the outside world. 

She stared at the land before you in wonder and amazement, it made your heart flutter. 

Together you stood, hand in hand, gazing out at the sea of green. 

It was only when Han spoke up that you parted. Squeezing her hand and giving her a smile, you made your way back the ship's entrance. 

Not long had passed before Han was gesturing for you and Finn to follow. 

Rey grabbed your hand again, and you began walking.

-

** Where are you? **

-

Stopping suddenly, you felt Rey tug on your hand. 

"I, I think I'll stay with Chewie," You say. 

Rey looks at you with confusion before her eyes widen and she looks at your intertwined fingers. 

Fear flows through your bond. 

-

_ Oh no, have I been reading this wrong? _

-

Through the connection, you can feel her fear and shame. 

You squeeze her hand and smile, attempting to put her mind to ease. 

"I think I might have a concussion, I'll stay behind and help Chewie, I wouldn't want to slow you down." 

Rey seems comforted knowing she hadn't done anything wrong. 

"You're already slowing us down by having this conversation." Han grunts. 

He continues on his way. 

Scoffing, Rey turns to his back, insults firing through her mind. Snickering, you tug at Rey's hand. 

"Be safe" You whisper, just loud enough for her to hear. 

It's a miracle that your face has remained a normal colour, instead of the bright red it tends to be around her. 

This time it's her turn to go red. She silently nods and walks towards the retreating forms on Han, Finn and bb8. She looks back at you. 

You'd helped Chewie for awhile before your connection had opened up again. Excusing yourself, you made your way down the ramp and sat in the crisp grass. 

-

** Where  _ are _ you? **

-

You couldn't tell him, although it pained you, you had to wait till fate brought you together. 

There was no way you'd risk messing up the force. 

-

** Just tell me where you are **

** I  _ will _ find you **

-

He sure was persistent. 

His energy was angry, he'd been hurt many times. But underneath all that anger and darkness, you could feel his vulnerability.  _ His fear _ . Afraid of appearing weak. 

Embarrassment flooded your senses. 

-

** Are you-  **

** Are you safe? **

-

Naw, he  _ did  _ care about you. Underneath all that darkness, he was just a big softy. 

-

** I'm not a softy **

-

_ 'Yea you are',  _ You teased him. 

You felt his pout as he closed off your connection. It made you laugh. 

The world around you was serene, it almost seemed that everything glittered. You'd make sure you'd take Rey-, you'd take  _ both _ of them to every world in the universe. 

Your peace was soon interrupted. Unease flowed through you, a feeling so forceful it'd left you gripping the sides of your head. It seemed as if the intensity of the feeling continued to grow. 

-

_ Help _

-

Getting to your feet, you ran in the direction Rey had left in. Chewie called after you. 

_ 'What if she's hurt' _ , you thought. No,  _ no _ you had to remain hopeful, she's a strong girl she can handle whatever it is. This did nothing to soothe you, pushing yourself to your limits you closed your eyes and pictured her in your mind. Spotting her force signature, you bolted off towards her. 

You'd reached the gates of wherever it was you were when Rey pushed past you and stormed off towards the ship. Confused, you stood watching her retreating form. 

"You" 

An unfamiliar voice said. 

Turning to the owner of the voice, you were met with a short orange-skinned creature. 

"You're the girls bond" It continued. 

"Excuse me what-" 

"The perfect balance between light and dark. You're her dark, and you're his light." 

You stood in silence, processing what was happening. 

"Bring them together, together you'll bring balance to the force."

Before you could ask what she meant, she scurried off, doors closing behind her. 

You found Rey sitting in the spot you'd been in just a little while ago. 

Her cheeks were red and wet tracks dripped to her chin. 

Carefully, you lower yourself next to her. Her head tilts to the ground, and she sniffles. 

"I don't want any part of this" She whispers. 

You reach for her hand, and she slips her fingers between yours. 

"I'm meant to be at home, there was someone I was supposed to meet." 

Oh  _ fuck _ , this was it. You were finally talking about it. 

Gathering your courage, you gently pull her to her feet, hands still clutching hers. 

Letting go of one, you sweep your fingers under her eyes, wiping away her tears. 

She steps closer to you, but you tug her towards your ship. 

When you reach the cockpit, you let go of her hand. 

Sitting on the passenger's seat is your bag. Grabbing the bag, you gesture for her to follow you back outside. 

Fear rises in you, it's now or never. 

Reaching into your satchel, you pull out the hilt of your saber. Rey looks at you clearly confused. Taking a deep breath, you ignite it. The rich violet hums to life, casting a purple shadow across the both of you. Realisation dawns across her features. 

-

_ It's you _

-

Watching her features intently, you slowly nod your head. Once again, fear takes control of your senses, and you begin fidgeting. 

Happiness flows through her, laughing she throws her arms around you. 

"you're here, you're really here," She says exasperated. 

Releasing you from her hug, she slides her calloused hands to your face. You stand gazing into each other's eyes happiness overwhelming both of you. 

Her eyes flick to your lips, and your breath quickens. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, she inches towards you. Her breath fans across your lips. 

Before you can go any further a deafening blast echos around you. You jump apart, searching for the thing that caused the sound. 

Rey gasps, tears welling in her eyes as she stares to the sky. Streaks of red colliding with planets fill your vision. 

-

**_ Found you _ **

-


	5. Found you

-

**Found you**

-

He's here. He did this.

Beside you, Rey is still frozen in place staring at the shattered planets.

You stand together hands intertwined mourning the loss of the millions of beings that resided on those planets. Through the force, you feel the disturbance.

It's only when the hundreds of first-order ships appear you gently tug at Rey's hand, signalling its time to go.

"Rey He's here, the other one. We need to go."

You whisper, keeping your voice as gentle as possible.

Her eyes snap back to focus, and she gives you a short nod.

"I'll go pack us some supplies, find bb8, we'll meet back here."

You kiss her cheek quickly and board the ship again.

Through your bond, you can hear Rey Squeak in delight. In your bag you grab some portions, some medical supplies and a map of the nearest planets, throwing on a cloak you head back outside. Rey is knelt down to bb8 with a pleading expression.

"Runaway, don't let them find you, we'll be safe, I promise."

bb8 beeps and rolls away.

Brushing her hands against her thighs, she stands up. She holds out her hand to you.

Grabbing her hand, you begin running.

At first, running had seemed like a good idea. But now as blaster fire flew past you, it had become less of a good decision. Rey had the blaster Han had given her and was sloppily aiming behind you as you kept running.

You'd been running for a while, but there'd been no more blasts. It was quiet. Peering behind you, you noticed there weren't any stormtroopers left.

"Rey, Rey! We've outrun them."

She let out a thankful groan and slumped against a rock. You were sure you both looked like hell, sweat dripping down your necks, hair soaked in sweat sticking to your foreheads and dirt-smeared across your face and hands.

The air around you was near-silent, the only sound being yours and Rey's heavy breaths.

Taking a moment to relax, you closed your eyes. His bright red aura floods your mind, his rage becoming unbearable.

-

**Just let me _find_ you**

-

When you open your eyes, a mind splitting headache pierces your senses.

In the distance, you hear the sound of a lightsaber activating. Ignoring your aching head you pull Rey towards a cluster of boulders, hoping you'll be safer between them.

She's intently listening out for any sounds when you slump against her. _He must be close_.

Stars dance in front of your eyes and you rub at your eyes. His anger and pain becoming too much to handle.

Leaves crunch around you and before you know it Rey has pulled you to your feet and your manoeuvring through the clusters of rock.

For a second you think you might be safe. There's no sound, and you can't feel him.

-

**Found you**

-

A figure dressed head to toe in black steps out from behind the rock concealing them.

Rey yelps and uses her last strength to fire at him. He easily blocks her shots and effortlessly moves towards you.

For a while, it continues like this, Rey shooting at him, and him continuing towards you. You find yourself in a clearing, you can tell Rey is tired. She's now just struggling to hold the blaster.

Taking a deep breath, you launch towards him, attempting to use the force to push him back.

Before you can register what has happened, you're flung against a tree, your consciousness wavering.

You hear your name called out, attempting to get up you find movement isn't coming to you.

 _The force, right_.

Helplessly you watch as Rey continues to tiredly shoot at him.

 _'If only I could talk to her'_ , you think.

 _Oh, wait. The force,_ ** _right_**.

Closing your eyes, you reach out to her. Immediately you feel her worry.

 _'Clear your mind, don't let him see. You got this'_ , you say.

Opening your eyes again, you see her relax, knowing your okay. The figure has her hand pinned behind her and her body held by the force.

"The girls I've heard so much about", his modulated voice sends a shiver down your spine. His presence is more than intimidating.

"The droid, where is it", He says.

Lifting his hand, he points his lightsaber just off the skin of her neck. Rey gasps, and you can feel her fear.

Anger surges through you, opening yourself to the force you push him off of you and light your saber.

"Don't hurt her", you yell. Your voice is desperate, and it amuses him.

Although you're tired, you still attempt to fight. He reaches his hand towards you, stopping you in your tracks, your headaches, and it feels like fingers are tearing through your memories. But you don't scream. You use your energy to scream through your bond, hopefully causing him at least a little annoyance. He doesn't even twitch. 

"The map, you've seen it", He says disbelievingly.

The voice of a stormtrooper makes him stop. Everything sounds like static, and your vision is fuzzy, but between the static, you hear him say.

"Forget the droid. We have what we need."

He reaches his hand towards Rey, and she falls to the ground, turning to you he does the same. Nothing happens. He tries again,

"You resisted me?" He says incredulously. His tough demeanour faltering for just a second.

"No matter", he reaches towards you and your hands fly together as if invisible ropes are binding them.

Swaying on your feet, you watch as he picks up Rey and throws her over his shoulder.

 _'Wow, strong',_ you think.

He walks towards you and flings you over his other shoulder, your forehead leaning against his back. Although you're intimidated by him, that was kind of hot.

Through your bond, you can feel his smugness. Deciding to risk it, you say,

"You know, you _could_ let us go?", your voice sounds rough, even to your ears.

He considers it, but then,

"After all these years of searching? No, never."

You cross your arms and curse to yourself.

"You could come with us", you say gently.

His steps falter, and he shakes his head. You can feel his mask rub against your hip, dangerously close to your ass.

When he realises how close his head is, you feel his embarrassment and flustering. You make sure to send him visions and thoughts of how you think it looks, two young, pretty women draped over his shoulders.

He fumes, you're sure that beneath his mask he's blushing.

"Your thoughts are too loud", he grumbles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh we finally met Kylo!


	6. Don't leave

Your cheek is resting on your hand a bored expression playing on your face, your body jolts with every step he takes. Unlike Rey, you are wide awake and can see everything around you. Stormtroopers and resistance members are battling it out among the rubble of Maz's castle.

You see Finn with a lightsaber? Huh, you don't remember him having one.

'Is all this destruction necessary', you ask.

-

**Yes**

-

You huff and cross your arms, it definitely wasn't necessary, this guy was just dramatic.

He walks up the ramp to some fancy ship and orders people around.

The white-dressed figures tense and scurry around as he boards the ship, he must be a higher-up or something. Turning down a dark hall, you speak up.

"Are you going to hurt her?"

"No"

You were determined to make him talk.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"No"

"Then what _are_ you going to do."

You feel his annoyance rise.

He walks into a dark room with two bunks on each side of the room. He places Rey down on one, then you on the other. Crossing your legs, you look up at him, giving him your best innocent eyes.

"Do we get to see what's under your mask?"

He groans, and his shoulders drop. Happy with your work you smirk and lean back on your hands. A sharp pain shoots through your arm.

"Ow", you say as your cradle your throbbing hand.

He is silent.

Holding out his hand he says,

"Give it here", for a second you hesitate contemplating whether or not its a good idea to let him touch you. But you allow him to anyway.

He takes off a glove and holds your hand in his. His hands are _large_ , freckles and small scars flitted across the smooth skin.

Taking off the second glove, he cradles your hand, you feel the heat rising in your cheeks.

A second later, all damage from the past day had been undone. Any scratches or pain you had acquired had been fixed. _'Aw he cares about me'_ , you think.

Smiling up at him, his posture becomes tense, and his mask turns away.

"What's your name?" You ask. He's still holding your hand.

-

**Kylo**

-

Turning towards you again, he grumbles in annoyance and drops your hand as if it had burnt him.

"Bag and saber", He says annoyed.

You place them in his outstretched hand and watch as he begins to leave. The bars of the door shut behind him.

"Kylo", you say, holding onto one of the bars.

He stops walking but doesn't turn around again.

"Thankyou"

Through your bond, you feel him preen. _'Maybe he has a praise kink',_ you think.

-

**I do not!**

-

He sputters. You smile at his inward cursing.

Once you cannot hear his footsteps, you move towards Rey's unconscious body. She is lying on her side on the bunk, her hand hanging loosely off the edge. Sitting on the ground beside her, you hold her hand in yours. _'What did I get myself into'._

Hours go by before anyone visits you. When someone finally arrives, you are cuffed, and a stormtrooper picks up Rey.

"Move rebel scum," One of them says.

"Hey I'll have you know I'm neutral, so you can shove you rebel insults up your ass-"

Before you can finish Kylo steps in front of the troopers.

The stormtroopers salute him.

"I'll take it from here", He says and takes Rey from their arms.

You make a face at them and flip them off as they hurry away.

-

**Must you be so infuriating?**

-

"Yes, of course.", you say smugly.

You follow him as he exits the ship. You find yourself on a whole new planet, it seems as if it is made from tech.

You take the chance to look around. Everything is of a dark grey or black, the stormtroopers white attire stands out stark against their dark backgrounds.

"Is this your home", you ask curiously.

"yes"

-

**No**

-

Huh, interesting.

You follow him down several corridors, through rooms and in elevators. Which is where you find yourself now. You are side by side with Kylo when the elevator door opens. In comes a silver wearing stormtrooper, different from the rest, nodding their head at Kylo they enter. Their mask was trained on you, making you feel vulnerable and uncomfortable. Without thinking about it, you press yourself closer to Kylos side. He makes a choking sound, slightly garbled from his voice modulator, and stands tense. When the elevator stops next, he hurries out, and you feel the silver stormtroopers mask fixed to you as you follow Kylo.

He leads you to an empty room with two stormtroopers standing guard outside. He sets Rey down against the wall and uses the force to shut the door.

"You will be allowed together as we wait for an appropriate room for interrogation."

Sitting besides Rey, you take her hand in yours, she begins shivering.

"I will return soon."

You smile at him, and he turns to leave. As the door shuts closed behind him, a loud metal bang resonates around the room. Rey jerks awake, breathing heavily.

You put your hand on her shoulder as she takes in her surroundings.

"Where are we?" She asks, her voice laced with fear.

After explaining the events that had led up to this, she begins to relax.

Her body convulses in violent shivering.

"I've never been anywhere so cold", She stutters through her chattering teeth.

Un-latching your cowl, you place it over her shoulders and yours. She takes the opportunity and huddles against you, her cold body making you shiver as well.

After a while, her shivering is less intense, but you're both still huddled together.

"How did you talk to me", She whispers.

Seeing the confusion on your features, she continues.

"Back in the forest, you talked to me. In my mind."

Realisation dawns on you, she'd probably never heard of the force, she'd grown up alone and hadn't ever met another force sensitive being.

"I used the force."

"Concentrate on what you want to say, then concentrate on who you want to send it to", You explain.

Nervously she closes her eyes, a crease forming between her brows.

For a couple of seconds, you hear nothing.

-

_CanyouhearmeCanyouhearmeCanyouhearmeCanyouhearmeCanyouhearmeCanyouhearme_

_CanyouhearmeCanyouhearmeCanyouhearmeCanyouhearmeCanyouhearmeCanyouhearme_

-

Her voice rings loud, like super loud, throughout your head. You grab your temples in pain.

"That's good, now try a little softer".

-

_Hi_

-

The softness of her voice makes your heart melt, you feel like putty against her.

Together you talk about the force for a while, like you thought she'd never heard of it.

Hours after Kylo had left you, the door opened.

Standing in the empty space was a tall ginger-haired man. His features were sharp, and a sneer was etched onto his face.

"You", He said, pointing at you.

"Come with me."

Untangling yourself from Rey's limbs, you move to stand. A sudden wave of nervousness floods you. Rey quickly takes your head in her hands and presses a chaste kiss to your forehead.

In the background, the ginger man scoffs.

 _'I'll be back soon'_ , you say to her through your connection.

You allow the man to cuff you as you follow him out the door. You give Rey one last smile before she disappears behind the door once again.

Behind you, a stormtrooper has their weapon pressed against your shoulder blades.

"Can you stop that, I'm not gonna try and escape or anything, damn.", You say with a huff.

In response, the trooper shoves you with it.

When the ginger-haired man stops walking, you stop behind him and watch as he opens the door to another empty room. He stands to the side, and the trooper shoves you in. Stumbling, you attempt to gain your balance.

"Who are you", you snarl.

"General Hux, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance", he says unamused.

You stand across the room from him, not letting your stance falter.

"You must understand my confusion."

He'd only said a couple of things to you, and you already disliked him.

"The mighty Kylo Ren, resisted by two puny _women_."

Okay, now you _really_ didn't like him you knew you were more powerful than him, you wouldn't break a sweat if you tried to kill him.

"What use could he have for you? You must know how it looks. Kylo Ren bringing two pretty young women to his personal quarters? Are you to service him sexually?", He says circling you.

-

**You're angry.**

_are you okay?_

-

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing, shall I choose you or the _scavenger_ ", He sneers.

It was like a timer had gone off in your head.

 _'That's it'_ , you thought.

In a swift movement, you threw your hands over his head and crossed your wrists, using the chain of your handcuffs to choke him.

"Let go of me you incessant little-"

He thrashed about as you pulled the chain tighter. You supposed you could use the force, but this was more fun, and you were sure Kylo or Rey would feel it if you were using the force.

The door opened once again, and your head snapped towards it.

_'Shit'_

Standing in the doorway was Kylo. At least it wasn't a stormtrooper.

Suddenly you were flung upwards, left thrashing around in thin air.

Using the force, Kylo snapped the chain around Hux's throat.

Hux gasped for breath as he clutched his throat.

"Ha", you said down to him.

Looking up at you, he sneered. But he was promptly thrown from the room. As the door closed, shutting you and Kylo in, you heard the thump of Hux's back hitting the wall opposite your room. You snickered.

It became less funny when Kylo dropped his hold on you.

After having landed flat on your face, you roll over groaning clutching your chest.

"That _really fucking_ hurt."

He watched you moan for a few moments more before he spoke up.

"Show me the map", He says flatly.

"I won't talk to you with that stupid thing on"

Slowly you stood up, rubbing at your face.

"Funny, that's just what the other said"

You watched intently as he reached up behind his head and unlatched the mask. His mouthpiece hissed and released. Slowly he lifted it off.

Long black locks fell to his shoulders.

 _'Well shit, I wasn't expecting that'_ , you thought.

As he moved the mask from his face, your breath hitched as you took in his features.

His skin was pale and smooth, nose aquiline, eyes were deep-set and so brown they were almost black. His lips were plush and pink, and he had freckles that littered his skin.

_'Shit he's hot.'_

Your cheeks felt hot, and you fidgeted.

His eyes opened wide, and he looked as if he were a deer caught in headlights, he must've been listening to your thoughts.

His cheeks grew pink, the more you stared. Finally snapping out of his trance, he walked towards you.

"The map to Luke Skywalker, I know you've seen it."

Although he was definitely saying something important, you couldn't concentrate, he was too close to you, and his voice without the mask was doing things to you.

"uh- I, um", you stuttered.

_'Wow, he's gorgeous.'_

Kylo groaned and turned away from you.

"Will you answer me, or just stare at my lips", He said mockingly.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have taken your mask off then", you said nonchalantly crossing your arms.

He turned towards you with an aggravated huff.

"But _you_ told me to take it off!",

"Yeah well, I didn't know you were hot."

Almost immediately, his cheeks flushed red. Dragging his hand down his face, he sighed.

It'd been almost an hour of interrogation, and Kylo was getting nowhere.

-

**Just tell me, _please_**

-

"How many times do I have to say _no!_ ", you hissed.

At this point, you were both seconds away from force strangling each other.

"Is this what you do with all your prisoners?", you ask

-

**You're not a prisoner, you're my guest**

-

_Ugh._

"well then, do you just annoy all your _"guests"_ until they give you information", you say crossing your arms.

He grumbles for a while, muttering under his breath.

"I wouldn't hurt you", He mumbles quietly.

'So you _do_ care about me', you think, smiling lightly.

The tender moment is interrupted suddenly, excitement floods through your bond from Rey.

-

_I did it_

_I used the force_

-

You can feel her smile.

 _'What do you mean? What happened Rey',_ you say to her.

-

_I escaped, I used the force on a stormtrooper_

_I Jedi mind tricked him_

-

 _'Oh my god,_ ** _Rey'_** , you laughed.

_'Where are you now?'_

_-_

_I'm in a big hangar, I'm climbing down a wall_

_-_

_'Rey NO',_ You begin but the connection shut.

"You're afraid, I can feel it", turning your attention back to Kylo, you're met with his outstretched hand.

'Oh you better not', you say through your bond.

His form falters, and he seems momentarily distracted.

"Han Solo", He whispers.

All kindness disappeared from him and had been replaced with rage. Sliding his helmet back on, he opens your connection, with fists clenching and jaw grinding.

-

**Follow me**

-

He abruptly leaves the cell, flinging storm troopers against the walls he passed.

 _Slightly_ afraid, you struggle to keep up with his long strides.

-

_I've found them, I've found Finn, Han and Chewie_

_We're setting up explosives now, get out of here!_

-

You sigh in relief, at least she's safe. There was no way you'd be getting out now.

Lost in your thoughts, you hadn't realised Kylo had stopped.

You stumble straight into his motionless form.

Clearing your throat, you take a couple of steps to the side. Leaving you standing next to him.

You look up at him, analysing every inch of his mask.

He was so angry.

Again, he began walking, not checking if you were following him or not.

His loud footsteps echoed off the bridge you walked across, the patter of your footsteps almost silent compared to his. Not daring to look around while you were so high up, you kept your gaze trained on Kylos back.

"Ben!"

You jumped at the sudden outburst, turning to see who it was you were met with Han.

His features were shaped into a pained expression.

 _'Who's Ben?'_ , you thought. Kylo flinched at it.

-

**Get behind me**

-

Grabbing your hand, he carefully pushed you behind him. He was afraid and angry.

It was near silent, the only exception was Hans footsteps which grew louder with each he took.

"Take off that mask, you don't need it."

Through your bond, you could feel Kylos regret, he so desperately wanted to run to Han.

"What do you think you'll see if I do", He said, keeping his voice steady.

Above Kylos shoulder, you notice Rey and Finn watching.

 _'Rey, how can I get to you, how do we get out of here?'_ , you say.

-

_I don't know, we'll find a way_

-

Your conversation was cut short.

"The face of my son", Han said.

Your attention quickly turned to Han and Kylo.

 _'Kylo is Hans son, Kylo is Ben Solo? Holy shit',_ you thought.

You feel Kylos anger grow.

"Your son is gone, he was weak and foolish, like his father."

Han flinches.

"So I destroyed him"

You watched timidly as Han takes a couple more cautious steps towards you.

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe, but it's not true",

Kylos posture tenses the closer Han gets.

"My son is alive", Han sneers.

Images of Kylos past flicker through your mind. The overwhelming emotions coming from Ben made you feel nauseous. As more memories came through, you tuned out of their conversation.

Memories of Han holding him as a child, riding 'unca Chewies' shoulders and the neglect he felt from being carted off to Lukes Jedi school had your mind racing.

You were abruptly tugged from your thoughts.

A pull to the light, you felt it.

Your head snapped to Ben, his lip was quivering, and tears were welling in his eyes, would he come home with you? Would he betray Snoke?

"I'm being torn apart, I want to be free of this pain", he says tearfully.

The number of memories and emotions going through Ben made it impossible to know what he was thinking.

"I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it, will you help me?"

"Yes, anything", Han says.

 _'Do it'_. The voice rang loud and clear through your mind, but it was neither yours or Kylos voice.

The flicker of light you had seen in him left as quickly as it had arrived. An image of what was to happen next came from Kylo.

 _'Ben no',_ you say gently.

Attempting to take a step forward, you found that your body had frozen. He was using the force on you.

Tears began to sting your eyes, you shut and squeezed them tight.

The whir of a lightsaber coming to life echoed through the room.

You heard cries coming from Chewie and Rey, but you still couldn't move.

-

**I'm sorry**

-

Kylo said, but you doubt it was directed at you.

"Thank you", He whispered, pulling the saber from Han's chest.

Han held Kylos face as the last bit of life drained from him, you felt the touch as if it had happened to you. As Han fell down into the abyss, the tug to the light pulled at Kylo again, he regretted it.

Chewie howled and sent a blast to Kylos stomach. In a moment of weakness, his grip on you faltered. Looking up, your eyes met Reys.

-

_Jump_

-

Giving her a quick nod, you jumped and used the force to push yourself higher.

A surge of energy flowed through you, looking to Rey you see her hand outstretched in front of her, a determined look on her face.

She clenched her fist and pulled it towards her, sending you flying closer to her.

From below you, you hear Kylos anguished cry.

"No!"

-

**Don't leave**

-

Blaster fire shot around and underneath you.

"We've gotta go!" Finn yelled.

Grabbing your hand Rey pulls you out the entrance. You slide down the ladder and begin running after Finn.

"The falcons this way!" He huffs.

The hum of a lightsaber stopped you, Rey and Finn.

 _'How the fuck did he get here so fast'_ , you think.

-

**I said don't leave me**

-

He was angry, angrier than you'd ever felt him.

"We're not done yet."

Rey's anger rose, the anger emanating from both of them was overwhelming.

"You're a monster", Rey growled.

"It's just us now, Han Solo can't save you", Kylo said mockingly.

Using his free hand, he punched his stomach wound, causing blood to drip to the snow.

Pulling her blaster, Rey was swiftly thrown into a tree, leaving her unconscious.

Finn ran after her.

"Kylo, no!" you yell.

-

**So I'm Kylo now?**

**Not Ben _Solo_**

-

Brushing past you he swings his saber.

"Traitor", He yells, provoking Finn.

You watch them, baffled by the sheer amount of toxic masculinity bullshit going on between them.

Finn calls your name, snapping you out of your stupor.

"Please, help Rey", He says while activating the lightsaber you'd seen him use earlier.

Kylo bristled,

"That lightsaber belongs to me."

Ignoring their fight, you make your way to Rey.

In the background, the sound of clashing lightsabers grows louder.

Pulling Rey to your lap, you rest your hand on her cheek.

 _'Rey'_ , You say gently trying to gain access to her mind.

Her eyes flutter, but she stays still.

Pain erupts in your side, you must be feeling Kylos pain. He winces and continues hitting his wound.

 _'Kylo you idiot stop that, you're only going to make it worse',_ you say through your bond.

He turns to you quickly, eye twitching.

" _You_ don't get to tell me what to do."

He says nothing more as he jumps back into the fight.

_You need Rey._

Closing your eyes, you see her aura. Concentrating on her energy, you let the force flow through you, letting it heal her in the process.

Her eyes twitch, and she gasps.

"You healed me", she says in wonder.

Her wonder is short-lived as Finn cries out in pain.

You snap towards the sound, seeing Kylo slice his saber down Finns back.

"Help Finn, _please_ ", Rey begs, taking a few stumbling steps before running towards Kylo.

'Sure what else am I good for', you mutter running after her.

When you're back by her side, you see Finn's lightsaber fly to her outstretched hand.

It hums to life as she ignites it, its blue hue reflecting across her features.

The forest is deathly silent, the only exception of the two sabers, their blades humming and crackling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to get out, but I worked pretty hard on this and am currently working on a one-shot as well :)   
> Hope y’all like this long-ass chapter!


	7. I'll fix him

Burnt flesh and the tangy smell of fresh blood wafted through the air as you, Rey and Ben stood in a face-off.

If you closed your eyes, you could see Rey's aura unmoving, grounded in the light, and Bens aura flickering and wavering between dark and light, conflicted and unsure.

Turning your head, you see Rey stood in a fighting stance, blue lightsaber humming lightly as her concentration remained unwavering.

Her face covered in dirt, blood and perspiration, skin tinged slightly blue from the lightsaber in her hand, if it had been under a different circumstance you would have allowed yourself to marvel over Rey's beauty.

Ben, on the other hand, was stood stoic as ever yet his eyes gave another story.

As always his amber eyes conveyed all the emotions he couldn't ever voice, in this circumstance you could see his longing to join you and Rey, and to be loved by you and Rey.

In a moments decision, you spoke up, voice just above a whisper.

"Ben-"

His eyes left the intense stare-off with Rey and flickered to yours, shoulders slightly slumped. This time when you spoke, you were more confident.

"You don't have to run Ben!" You called, Bens hand clenched tighter around his saber.

"Just stay with us!"

In a moment of desperation, his body turned towards you, and he let his face convey the conflicting emotions he was inwardly battling.

"I don't know what I was thinking" He yelled, voice ringing loud and clear. At his confession, in your peripheral vision, you see Rey's stance falter, and her face softens.

"I'm not like you and Rey," he said with a hint of desperation in his voice. Closing your eyes, you could almost see Snoke dragging him back to the dark side.

While Rey's aura remained unwavering, Bens seemed to have moments of flickering between light and dark.

His eyes flickered to the ground, breath slowing—fists clenching and unclenching.

"I can't just ignore the darkness."

At this Reys stance stood firm again, ready to battle. The crease between her eyebrows deepening as her features hardened. Sensing the oncoming conflict and without thinking, you yelled.

"would you rather be alone!"

He closed his eyes for just a second before uttering an apology so quietly you almost missed it.

Not wasting a second Rey released a gut-wrenching scream as she charged towards Ben, blue saber poised ready to attack. All emotion gone from Bens eyes, he ran directly at her, not backing down from the fight.

Their lightsabers hit, and you felt the conflicting emotions that came from the two of them.

Rey, knowing that at the end of this fight, only one would walk away unscathed and safe, felt betrayed and angry.

Ben, knowing that there was no turning back now and whether he was to win or to lose, Snoke would punish him for wavering from the dark. He felt fear, anger, betrayal and most surprisingly, sorrow.

Knowing that you couldn't stop the fight, you gave Rey and Ben one last look before you scrambled over to Finn, who was still lying face first in the snow. Reaching your hand to find his pulse, you felt a weak _bump._

Sighing in relief you carefully turned him over, so he was facing you.

Lying one hand over his heart and the other over the wound on his back, blood staining your hands. You begin to channel the little energy you have left in an attempt to heal him.

Although he did not stir from his unconscious state, you felt the long gash on his back shrink to a thin cut. Ignoring all rationality, you pushed yourself further and continued to try and heal your friend.

In the distance you heard a gut-wrenching scream, turning your head towards the sound you saw the clash of lightsabers and immediately felt shame for leaving the two of them to fight. Laying a quick kiss on Finn's forehead, you messily scramble to get up and begin running to Rey and Ben.

Your muscles burned, and your lungs painfully heaved, inwardly you thought, _holy shit I'm too unfit for this,_ gasping for air you briefly stopped at a tree to gain back some breath.

The world around you was growing fuzzy, and you felt yourself becoming weaker.

Quickly sliding your eyes shut _, I'll close my eyes just for a second_ you thought. Immediately you felt Bens pain and Rey's sorrow. Your eyes snapped open, and you began racing towards the two again.

The closer you came, the more fearful you felt. Ben was lying limp on a mound of snow with a patch of fresh red blood growing around him.

Rey was stood hovering over him with an expression of shame and disbelief spread over her features. Lightsaber hilt lying in the snow at her feet.

Her panic-stricken face turned towards you, tears welling in her eyes and body shaking she stutters.

"I-I don't know what happened, I just, I got so-so _angry_ " Her gaze tears away from yours and instead focuses on her trembling hands, looking at anything but Ben.

Not wasting a second your tired limbs stumble to Bens side.

Turning your attention back to Ben, you gasp at the laceration on his face. Looking closer, you can see the torn muscle and fat in his cheek. The sight almost makes you retch.

Squeezing your eyes shut tight to avoid the horrid sight before you, you see Bens dark aura fading. Snapping your eyes open you shuffle closer to him muttering apologies and calming words as if he could hear you.

The cold snow stings your knees as you drop to his side, careful not to touch any of his other wounds, you bring your blood-stained hands to his face.

At this moment, his face is devoid of all stress and emotion, his sharp features softened in his unconscious state.

Reaching your trembling digits to brush the dark hair from his wound Rey lets out a sob, finally directing her attention to Ben. Her shaking form caves in on itself and her arms wrap around her torso.

Summoning every ounce of strength you have left, you place your hand on the cut through his face and give him everything you have left. Looking down at him, his face gains colour, and you are now unable to see the torn muscles through the cut.

It's risky, but you do it anyway. Pushing yourself further your eyebrows crease as you drive more of your energy onto Ben. On the verge of unconsciousness, you feel a calloused handgrip your arm, pulling you back to reality.

Opening your eyes, you meet the worried face of Rey; she's gripping onto you as if you'd fade away if she didn't.

"you need to stop, you can't give him any more," she says, ignoring the defiant look you give her. 

"No, No! I can do more, I'll fix him, just like I fixed Finn!" You say, exasperated.

Realisation dawns on her face which is immediately covered by shame. Her thoughts ring loud and clear through your head.

_How could I forget about Finn_

The ground rumbles beneath you, and you watch as the land around you begins to cave in on itself.

Grabbing your wrist Rey pulls you with her and uses the force to summon her weapon, which is still nestled in the snow next to Ben's foot.

You both stand as the ground between you and Ben crumbles and breaks, leaving a crack between you. Rey stands silently for a second before continuing to pull you away, as you run your head stays trained to Ben. You watch as he comes in and out of consciousness. 

It feels wrong to leave him like this. But you know he wouldn't have joined you two. 

Giving him one last tearful look, you focus your attention back towards Rey. 

-

_Find him, I've got to find him_

-

She chants in her head. 

You're jumping over fallen trees and dodging any of the collapsing planet's debris. 

Rey's hand holds your hand tight, almost uncomfortably so. You say nothing, she is angry and afraid. 

Spotting the limp body of Finn, Rey yelps and runs a little faster. Never once letting go of your hand. 

You kneel down to him, checking his pulse. It's steady, and he's definitely not dead. 

Rey sobs and buries her head in her hands, resting them on Finn's shoulder. 

You run your blood-caked hands through her hair, hoping to provide some comfort. 

For awhile you sit in silence, listening to her silent sobs and the breaking of trees. 

It's only when you notice a low humming that you take in your surroundings. Behind you, the Millenium falcon is landing. You held expect Han to come running out, scolding you and Rey for running off. But it never happens. 

Instead, Chewie stomps out eerily silent and moves to pick up Finn. 

She doesn't seem to notice. Her head is still tucked in her hands. 

Placing your hand on her shoulder as gently as possible, you wait until she leans into your touch. 

You bring your hands in hers and lift her to her feet, she's leaning heavily against you as you make your way up the falcon's ramp. 

The engine starts up, and before you can sit, the falcon is already up in the sir, hastily exiting the atmosphere. 

You are well on your way off the planet when the devastation sinks in. Finn is probably comatose, Rey is staring out unresponsive, Chewie just lost his best friend, and there is no one to help any of you. 

Sitting her down next to the unconscious Finn, you make sure she is comfortable and then make your way over to Chewie. 

He is sitting in Hans seat, his furry hand pinching the bridge of his nose. His large frame shakes and occasionally shudders as he breathes in or out. 

You hesitantly put your hand on his shoulder, unsure of what to do. 

He sits up and wipes his eyes. Awkwardly, you lift your arms, gesturing for a hug. 

He huffs a slight laugh and envelopes you in his giant bear hug. 

You only notice he's silently crying when a large tear falls to your shoulder. Exhaling shakily, you don't stop your eyes from welling up with tears. 

Burying your face in the crook of his neck, the tears spill over, and you're vaguely aware of tufts of fur tickling your nose. 

The back of your neck tingles, you recognise the feeling of Ben and your connection opening. 

_'Are you okay?',_ you say. 


	8. I'm not going without you

Guilt rolls off of Rey as if she had been the one holding the lightsaber that killed Han. 

Her face holds a tight smile around Chewie, but her eyes are glossy, tears threatening to fall.

The ride back to the resistance is near silent, the only sounds being the occasional tweet and chirp from bb8. 

Finn's hand rests on Reys as she sits slumped against the wall; she looks thankful for it.

But you know better; you can feel her pain, you know Finn is only making her feel worse.

After a while, Rey excuses herself. For a moment, it seems best to leave her alone, but then the tidal waves of guilt, shame and sadness that rush through you from your connection. It makes you get up to find her. 

You close your eyes and follow her light, although it's dim, it is still visible.

Once you open your eyes, you're met with the door to Bens old room. You know its Bens because Han had pointed it out to you when you first properly explored the millennium falcon.

You raise your hand to knock against the cold hard metal, but the door flies open before you get the chance. 

You stand there dumbfounded staring at the beautiful mess that is Rey.

Her hair has fallen from her buns, there is dirt, blood, and sweat smeared across her face. 

Eyes slightly swollen and red-rimmed, with wet tear tracks trailing down from her eyes to her chin, which is somewhat quivering. Her eyebrows are knitted together, face contorted in pain, the sight makes you want to hold her and never let go. But you know she is strong, she doesn't need you to protect her.

You stand staring at each other for a moment before her arms twitch towards you and suddenly you're hugging.

She sobs into the crook of your neck, and you can feel her tears soaking through your shirt. 

You sink to your knees and pull her with you, letting her sob into your arms as you hold her shaking frame.

It doesn't take long before your vision blurs and you too are sobbing again. 

You stay there for a while, letting the cold of the metal floor sting your exposed skin.

When her wailing cries become gentle sobs, you begin to stand. 

Her eyes snap open wide, looking at you with panic strewn across her face.

-

_ No don't leave  _

\- 

She says through the force; her voice is desperate and afraid. 

You give her a gentle smile and take her calloused hands in yours, pulling her to her feet. She wobbles for a bit before standing strong.

You lead her to Bens bed and get under the cold, abandoned covers. 

In the back of your mind, you wonder if she's ever been this intimate with anyone before.

She hesitates before inching closer to you, trying to get as warm as possible.

Together you lie in silence, admiring each other's tired features. 

When her breath evens out, you take her hand in yours and bring it to your lips. 

She tastes of sweat and salt.

She eyes widen in awe; you can feel her adoration of you. 

You will the colour in your cheeks to fade.

A wave of courage flows through you, and you see her shift forward, her weary eyes trained on your lips. 

You subtly scoot your head forward so you can meet her in the middle. 

You let your eyes slip shut in anticipation; she's so close now.

You feel her breath across your lips before her chapped trembling ones meet yours.

She exhales as she moves her lips slightly, following her lead, you take one of your hands away from hers and place it on her soft cheek.

When you finally break the kiss, her eyes are glossy again. 

Rey looks at you for a second before looking down at your intertwined hands; her eyes squeeze shut as if what she was seeing was painful. 

"I-I didn't mean to" Her voice barely a whisper. 

Allowing yourself to open up the connection, you see her guilt towards hurting Ben. 

You squeeze her hand, encouraging her to continue.

"I just got so angry. I thought he'd block me."

"He's so much stronger than I am, I didn't think I could win."

You pull her close and tuck her head in the crook of your neck. You can feel her breathing even out as she tires and falls asleep. 

Finn's headrests in Rey's lap as the falcon lands. When the whole ship bumps, you know you've landed. The ramp opens, and people rush in, Chewie gently lifts Finn, leaving you and Rey. 

"I don't want to face her", Rey whispers. 

You take her hand, and she gives you a small smile. Exhaling loudly, your hands intertwined, she makes her way off the ship with you following close behind. When you make it out, you see Finn being carted away in a medical skipper. The crowd is applauding your return. 

In the centre of the crowd stands an older woman. Her hair is twisted in an intricate braid, and she smiles sadly at you. 

Walking towards her, she says nothing as she brings you and Rey into a tight hug. 

You're both sitting in the medical ward when Leia comes to you again. 

A doctor is wrapping your arm up in gauze when she speaks. 

"We've found the map to Luke skywalker."

Both you and Reys head's snap comically towards her. 

"Rey, you must bring him back to us. He's our only hope."

Rey looks to her feet. 

-

_ I'm not going without you _

-

She glances at you through her lashes. 

"With all due respect, your highness, shouldn't we go together?" you ask. 

Leia laughs and politely smiles. 

"Call me Leia; your highness is much too formal."

She turns to face you. 

"As for your question, I sense a darkness in you. It's balanced, perfectly balanced. But we can't risk it; Luke won't accept it. We need him to trust us." 

Rey scoffs, 

"I'm not leaving her here", she says incredulously. 

Leia smiles, a knowing smile. 

"Ah, to be young and in love.", she says. 

Rey sputters as her face reddens, you aren't doing any better. Choking on your saliva, you hit your chest, trying to make less of a fool of yourself. 

While you and Rey both avoid eye contact, Leia laughs. 

"I'll leave you two be, Rey, think about what I said.", Her eyes twinkle as she leaves the tent. 

It's late at night when Rey speaks up. You're both sitting in a guest room, debating on whether to leave or not. 

"You could come with me", Rey says brightly. 

"Leia will never allow it.", you reply. 

Her eyebrows knit together as she contemplates. 

"Sneak on board with me.", she says after a while. 

You look to her, scanning her face to figure out if she's joking or not. 

Eventually, you conclude she's being serious. 

"Rey that would never work."

Her happiness deflates. 

-

_ Please, I don't want to leave you too _

-

Giving her a light smile, you sigh. 

"Alright fine, but if we get caught."

Throwing her arms around you, she laughs. 

"But we won't", she says. 

It's late at night when you crawl into bed together. You don't know if Rey has ever been intimate like this, but if it bothered her, she didn't say anything. 

Her soft skin brushes against yours, and you rearrange your tired limbs to get comfortable. Eventually, Rey settles on letting her armrest across your stomach, and your arm over her shoulder. 

When you awake, your vision is blurry, and you are very, very hot. 

Looking down to find the source of heat, you see Rey tucked against your chest. Your heart flips, and your cheeks heat up. 

You stay motionless as not to wake her. Eventually, she begins waking and stretches out against you, yawning in the process. 

"Good morning", She says, looking up at you. 

Her hair is splayed out across the mattress, and her eyes are droopy. Your heart flips, your stomach erupts in butterflies, and you stupidly grin at her. 

You both stay in bed together until Leia walks in, holding a tray of food and caf. 

"Good morning, you two", She smiles. 

She sets the tray down and stands by the door. Slowly you untangle yourself from Rey's limbs, and she pouts. Sitting up, you run a hand through your hair, attempting to look somewhat presentable. 

"Rey, have you made your decision?". 

Rey sits up as well, her hair hanging loosely against her shoulders. 

"I'll go", she says, looking at you. 

Again with that knowing look, Leia smiles. 

"Excellent, freshen up while we prepare the ship."

Flopping back down on the bed Rey sighs. 

"I've never felt a bed this comfortable."

Her wonder brings a smile to your lips. 

_ 'Come on, let's get ready. The faster we do this, the faster we can go back to bed' _ , you say through your bond. 

She laughs and begins getting ready. 

Rey had gone back to the medical tent to see Finn, leaving you to sneak onboard the falcon. 

You were beginning to get worried until you heard Rey and Leias familiar voices.

"Rey, may the force be with the both of you."

_ 'I knew it wouldn't work' _ , you thought.

Somehow Leia had known all along.

When Rey was finally onboard the ship, you gave her a smug smile. 

"Don't say it", she said. 

_ 'I told you so' _ , you teased. 

She huffed and climbed into the pilot's seat, leaving you to your smugness. 

-

** Where are you **

-

_ 'There, he is'.  _ You think. 

You close your eyes, trying to figure out if he's okay. 

You could tell he'd just woken up. 

Annoyance floods your senses. 

-

** I'll ask again.  **

** Where. Are. You. **

-

_ 'You know I can't tell you that.' _ , you say. 

He grumbles in response and bitterness rolls off of him.

You wished he would have just come with you. 

Deciding to risk it, you tell him. 

_ 'You know, whenever you're ready  _ **_ if _ ** _ you're ever ready. Rey and I will be waiting for you. I won't give up.' _

He is unusually silent for a while, all annoyance gone. 

After a moment, he responds. 

-

** It'll never happen. **

-

With that, he closed you off, and you were left to your thoughts. 

After a while, Rey calls your name, and you walk to the cockpit. 

Looking out the window, you see an ocean with several small islands. 

Once Chewie had landed the ship you set off, hand in hand with Rey, to find Luke Skywalker. 

You weren't sure where you were going, but Rey seemed to have an idea. 

You'd been climbing the stairs for what seemed like hours when you finally made it to the top. 

Among the mossy boulders, looking out across the water, stood a cloaked figure. 

Seemingly sensing your presence, the figure slowly turned to you. Sure enough, you were met with the face of the aged Luke Skywalker. He stared out at you with an intense gaze until Rey dropped your hand to open her satchel. 

Inside it was the blue lightsaber she had used to defeat Kylo Ren with. 

Holding out the saber, Luke eyed it with an unknown expression across his features. 


	9. Keep them balanced

You watched as Luke tentatively took the lightsaber in his robotic hand. 

He seemed to study it for a second, before looking back up to Rey and then throwing it over the edge of the cliff. 

On instinct, your hand shot out before you and using the force, you stopped the sabers fall. 

Luke Stopped for a moment, side-eyeing you before continuing on his way. 

Rey watched him walk away with a shocked expression. You felt the confusion roll off of her in tidal waves. 

After a brief moment of confusion, she looks to you quizzically, then walks after him. 

"Master Skywalker?" you hear her call. 

Sighing, you moved your fingers in a 'come hither' motion and the lightsaber came flying to your outstretched hand. 

Once you had secured it on your belt along with your own saber, you jogged to catch up with Rey. 

When you found her, she was knocking on what you assumed was Skywalkers hut. 

Her eyes found yours, and you shrugged. Deciding you'd had enough Skywalker drama for today, you walked back to the top of the island. 

When Rey joined you, you were sitting amongst the porgs, their screeches echoing around every once in a while. 

She sat down beside you, staring out along the horizon. 

Unclipping the hilt of the blue saber, you offered it to her. Taking it in her hand, she analysed every nook and cranny of it. 

_ 'I wonder what Chewie is up to' _ , you thought. 

Suddenly Rey perked up, looking to you smiling. 

"Chewie, of course!", she exclaimed. 

Pulling you up by the hand she began tugging you down the hill. 

Still holding your hand, with Chewie in tow, Rey hastily explained the situation to Chewie. 

He didn't seem surprised at Skywalkers stubbornness but followed Rey happily. 

When you'd reached Skywalkers hut, Rey knocked a couple of times. Her face falling when again, he didn't answer. Giving her hand a squeeze, she knocked again. From inside you heard a muffled voice exclaiming, 

"Go away."

Chewies posture straightened, and he huffed. With a swift kick, the front door caved in, hitting the wall across from it. 

Walking in, Chewie growled loudly, yelling and cussing out Luke. 

Rey followed behind him. 

Unsure if you were meant to be here or not, you stayed at the entrance, leaning against the rugged frame. 

"Chewie what are you doing here!", Lukes gruff voice yelled. 

_ 'You're coming back with us' _ , Chewie growled at a slightly lowered volume. 

"How did you find me", Luke questioned. 

"Long story, we'll tell you on the falcon.", Rey said. 

Quietly, you watched as devastation fell across Lukes features. You could almost see the cogs turning in his mind. 

"Falcon?" He said quietly. 

Chewie growled softly, turning his head away from Luke. 

"Wait, where's Han?" Luke said his voice hardening. 

Both Rey and Chewie looked to the ground, avoiding eye contact. Rubbing his eyes, Luke gestured for you all to follow him outside. 

As he passed you, you saw the glint of tears in the corner of his eyes. 

He led you all just outside of his hut, to a small gathering of rocks. Sitting on the biggest rock, he seemed to deflate against it. 

The tension among you was suffocating, no one wanting to be the first to start a conversation. 

"There's no light left in Kylo Ren", Rey says, you look away from her. 

Out of your peripheral vision, you see her turn to quickly glance at you before straightening up and continuing. 

"He's only getting stronger." 

"The first order will control all major systems within weeks."

Still, no one speaks. 

"We need your help", Rey says desperately. 

"We need Luke Skywalker."

His head snaps up to hers, shes only standing a couple of steps away from him now. 

As Rey and Luke bickered, you zoned out. Something was calling you. 

A strange tingle picked at the back of your neck, this wasn't the feeling of your bond. This was something else. 

You fought to remain seated with Chewie, as Rey and Luke argued, the tingling sensation was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute. 

With little conscious effort, your hand moved to grip your neck. 

From somewhere seemingly far away, you heard your name being called. 

Turning to seek out the voice, you felt a strange pull. 

_ 'I'll be back' _ , you say to Rey. 

Engrossed in her conversation with Luke, she doesn't acknowledge you. 

Lifting yourself from the rock, you set off. A furry hand grabs your wrist, growling questioningly you tell Chewie you'll be back later. 

With that, you begin making your way down the slope of the mountain. 

It had been a long walk, and your limbs were tired, but the tingling feeling hadn't left, and neither had the pull. 

Coming to a stop, your body shuddered as a new sensation flooded you. 

It was another pull. Though this one felt lighter, this one felt different. 

As you tried to walk one way, the other pull would force you back. It felt as if you were stuck in a limbo between two equally powerful forces. 

With each pull of the force, your mind became more and more painful. 

Soon enough the pressure was too much and you reluctantly sunk to your knees. 

_ "Bring balance to the force." _

_ "This is your destiny." _

_ "There's light in you." _

_ "There's dark in you." _

With each word, your head pounded. 

Attempting to relieve the pain, you gripped the sides of your head and let out a guttural scream. The more you screamed, the more the voices chanted. 

Tears pricked at your eyes as you clawed at your ears. 

Suddenly everything stopped, the voices, the tingling and the pulling all seemed to disappear. Tentatively you looked up, there was nothing there, everything was silent. 

Then you were flung back against a hard object, the air being pushed from your lungs. 

Your head hit the object hard, and before you knew it, you felt your consciousness slip. 

When you came to, you weren't where you'd last been. Last you'd been awake, you'd been stuck between the grass and the sand of the beach before you, now you were stuck in a dark space. 

On one side of you, it was almost blindingly light, on the other it was frighteningly dark. The light and darkness on each side occasionally flickered, one turning from light to dark, the other turning from dark to light. 

Gathering your courage, you took a step to the darkness, almost instantly screams and cries evaded your mind. Cupping your hands to your ears, you stumbled back to the middle ground. Curious, you stepped towards the light, again your mind was flooded with anguished screams. 

"Strange, isn't it?", a masculine voice said. 

Jolting at the unexpected voice, you noticed a flicker of blue in front of you. 

The more attention you paid to it, the more the light materialised before you could register what was happening the light had taken the form of a young man. 

He had shoulder-length hair, a pointed nose and most noticeably a scar along his face. 

"Who are you?" you questioned. 

Chuckling, he looked down to his feet. 

"Its peaceful here, isn't it?"

"As long as you don't cross the barrier of course", he said. 

Looking away from him, your eyes scanned the surrounding area. 

"I suppose."

Smiling at you, he sat down, gesturing for you to follow. 

"We're stuck here, you and i", he said. 

"There was once a time when I was like you, I was balanced."

Tearing your eyes from the room, you scanned his face. His whole body seemed to glow. 

His smile faltered, and he dropped his intense gaze to the floor. 

"It has been a long time since then", he whispered. 

"But you- you'll do better than me, keep them balanced."

"Rey, her fear will be her downfall, and Ben, his desperation to belong will be his"

Turning to you, he smiled again. 

"Who are you", you said. 

His smile faltered, and he looked back out his posture stiffening. 

"Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader, you decide. I am nothing now."

Confused, you scrambled to form a coherent thought. 

"He idolises the acts I did in pain, it's not who I am anymore."

_ 'Kylo- Ben, he must be talking about him' _ , you thought. 

Calling your name quietly, he turned to you holding out his hand. 

Looking to his hand, you see a glowing crystal. 

"He'll need this one day", Anakin said as he began to flicker again. 

Taking your hand in his, he placed the crystal on your palm and held your hand in his. 

"Wait- no, what am I supposed to do? How do I balance them? This is too much", you say desperately. 

"You're a triad in the force."

His body flickers once more before disappearing. 

The room around you goes completely dark, you feel as if you're falling. 

"You'll figure it out". 

Gasping for breath, you open your eyes. Frantically you look around. You're in the exact place you passed out in. 

A bright light catches your eye, and you look to your hand. In it is the crystal Anakin had given you. 

_ 'huh, so it wasn't a dream' _ , you thought. 

Clutching the crystal, you lie down. Your back hitting the soft grass. 

In the back of your mind, you feel your bond opening. 

Letting it open, you are almost instantly flooded with worry and chatter from Rey and Ben. 

-

_ Where were you? _

** Where are you? **

_ Are you safe? _

** Are you hurt? **

_ I couldn't feel you _

** I couldn't feel you **

_ I've been looking for you _

** I'll find you **

-

Sighing, you send them both as much love and warmth as you can before letting them know you're safe. 

Stretching your muscles as you stand, you make your way to Rey.


End file.
